


Semi-Charmed Life

by Nanostin



Series: Danganronpa Songfics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, San Francisco Aesthetic, Vague Sex, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: With her friends being long dead, Himiko only has a few things that keeps her living: drugs, sex, and her boyfriend, Kokichi. Unfortunately, they all don’t seem like they’ll last for long.





	Semi-Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-ho! I decided to write songfics for whatever is on my MP3 player and see where that takes me. 
> 
> The song title will always be my story title, but I get bothered not listing it down. It’s “Semi-Charmed Life” by Third Eye Blind.

Teenagers going out and stirring trouble, that’s what Kokichi and Himiko are. Teenagers who are active and cause a commotion and only want to have fun and are depressed; Himiko’s very, very depressed. The two do teenage stuff like spray paint the walls and go to abandoned buildings and indulge in the touch starve they feel for one another and smoke cigarettes that Kokichi always manages to obtain in a sneaky way. 

And crack, he’s sometimes able to obtain crack.

Spraying out the way she feels on dirty, cracked walls really does help Himiko, and so does smoking cigarettes, but only with Kokichi, because the only reason why she enjoys smoking is that her boyfriend does and she likes doing it with him. He said something stupid once that had her laughing when he let out some smoke, something like, “Your smoke machine broke, didn’t it? But you don’t have to buy a new one; just go up on stage and I’ll light up a cigarette behind the curtains and boom! You got yourself a personal smoke machine.” 

The things that really help her through life is Kokichi and the thought that he still wants her alive as well as the reminder he gave her once when she was about to go over the edge that her deceit friends want her alive too; oh, and magic, magic really helps her live, it takes away all the ugly parts and replaces it with something enchanting.

One day she decided to surprise him. His dad wasn’t home and the first thing he did when he left was informed Himiko of that. When he went to pick her up, he was meant with a young redhead in a velvet dress that shaped out her small, slim figure and had black sleeves with holes in it that created the look of flowers. She couldn’t wear high heels since she can’t manage to walk with them without bending her ankle, but that doesn’t matter since Kokichi likes her better without high heels anyways; he’s so immature.

Once Kokichi snapped out of the trance he was in by her appearance, he giggled, “Nishishi. You’re usually too lazy to dress up, did you decide to tidy up after receiving my text that my dad isn’t home? Are you trying to get me excited?”

Acting as if she has nothing special on, she steps out of her house and responds, “I don’t need to tidy up to get you excited, you’d get excited just by my natural cuteness.”

“Your ego is too big, Himiko! I’m getting crushed,” Kokichi whines, positioning his arms as if trying to push away something large.

“I hope it crushes away your bad humour,” Himiko jokes back, receiving a pout from him.

. . .

When Kokichi took off Himiko’s dress, he was able to feel how soft it is, but even velvet isn’t as soft as her skin. 

When he trailed his hands down to her hips, she knew what he was thinking as he stared at her bloomer; he was definitely going to say something about it. He smirks, “Your underwear is so cute, Himiko.”

Yep, Himiko was right, he gushed at her bloomers again. He always tends to do that whenever she wears them, and she can’t tell if he actually finds them cute or if he’s actually teasing her for wearing something so old fashioned. Maybe he gets happy because it’s unique so it matches well with that horrendous striped boxers that he loves so much.

Right now, as he’s above her, he holds her wrists tighter, and as he does, she could hear the cheap mattress creak. In response, she tries to hold her legs around him just as tight.

Himiko feels so very warm as he’s around her and inside of her. This feeling, this situation that she’s in right now, makes her feel like she’ll never lose him, and she wants to forever hold onto that feeling.

The boy stares at her with a lustful face yet cheeky grin; she knows that he’s about to say something that he thinks is clever again. “Do you like my wand, Himiko?”

He said it, he said something that has her wanting to facepalm. She’s sure that he’s doing it on purpose, and if he keeps saying cheesy dirty talk then she’s going to have to kick him on the nose. She’s positive that he’s only saying things like this because of the first time she attempted to turn him on with dirty talk…

They were sitting on a couch with no one home, and Himiko brought up as he was on his phone, “Kokichi, you know I’m good with magic, right?”

Turning his attention away from the screen and to her, he responds, “Yeah, I’m sure that everyone who knows you knows that.”

“Yes, and you know that when I’m not in the best mood, the two things I like to indulge in to make myself feel better is magic and you, right?”

“Yeah…” his smile grows hearing her say that he makes her feel better.

“Well, I’m sort of upset right now, and I want to indulge in both magic and you. So, like, how about you let me play with your wand?”

“...What?”

She repeats herself, this time being a lot less confident and blushing, “How about y-you let me play with your wand…?”

In the end, Himiko wasn’t able to ‘play with his wand’, because he spent the time laughing and teasing her until she was so embarrassed that she didn’t want to do it anymore. 

Thinking back on that now, she wants to groan at her failed attempt in being seductive. She shouldn’t focus on that, she should continue to focus on her warmth and how good it feels when she releases, not being able to rest when she feels him release right after her. He always seems to release after she does; he makes it a challenge, doesn't he? Himiko was pretty sure that that’s the case but finds it too much of a pain to challenge him on that.

And then, once all that dirty stuff was over and the condom that prevents her from dealing with the pain of owning a child was disposed of, comes her favourite part: Kokichi takes her in his arms and tells her affectionate nothings that he usually wouldn’t tell if he wasn’t in such euphoria and a loss of energy as he is now until he falls asleep with her against his chest. She forces herself to stay awake just to hear him before going to sleep along with him.

This is great, this is what keeps her living- but it hurts. Always indulging with the human body and consuming moonshine without questioning how her boyfriend obtains such a thing, it hurts. The thought that these things that give them so much pleasure is going to backfire on them one way or another, that she’s somehow going to lose the only person that keeps her living, is something that haunts her. She wants to stop, she really does, she wants something else to keep her living.

Waking up to find Himiko sleeping in his arms was a sight that he wouldn’t mind forever seeing, but it didn’t last for long, for her eyes fluttered open before a minute has passed.

“Good morning, Himiko, slept well?” he asks, not moving from his position.

“Nyeh… is it really morning?” Himiko blinks her eyes to focus and takes note of the sunlight shining as much as it could through the closed shades. “My mom must be worried…” 

“Don’t worry, my dad told her you’re with me.”

“That would only make her more worried…”

Kokichi laughs and gets out of bed, having to let go of the girl along the process, causing her to pout about suddenly feeling cold. “Do you really care if your mom is worried? I’m sure she’s fine. Come on, let’s go to the beach.”

Before she could respond, Kokichi went to the bathroom and she heard the water begin to run. ‘So we’re taking a shower and heading straight to the beach, huh…? That doesn’t sound so bad.’

. . .

Kokichi’s favourite part of owning a motor scooter is that it causes Himiko to hold onto him tightly whenever they go for a ride; she’s such a scaredy-cat.

The best time to come to the beach is early in the morning since it’s always empty at that time. The leader usually finds himself having to hear Himiko complain about being woken up too early multiple times, so it’s nice that she didn’t do so this time, even though her angry face is adorable.

As they walk hand in hand, Kokichi watches the waves sweep up the sand and wash back into the rest of the water. It’s a very calming sight.

“Kokichi…” Himiko calls for him, sounding glum; now that’s not right, why does she sound that way?

“That’s my name,” Kokichi gives her a silly response to try to get rid of the troubled frown on her face and fails in doing so.

“Do you think we can keep this up forever?”

“Keep what up forever?”

“The drugs and sex…” she lowers her voice as she answers, although no one is around.

“Well, it beats being stressed all the time, right?”

Himiko’s still stressed.

“What if something bad happens to you? What if you somehow end up dying from going to all of those abandoned, unstable houses and consuming all of that crack?”

“Well…” Kokichi doesn’t like the depressing mood in the air, he has to say something touching that’ll lift up a warmer mood, “as long as I get to be happy with you, dying sounds alright to me.”

“What…?” Himiko’s voice cracks and Kokichi catches the glint in her eyes before tears begin to seep out. “Dying sounds alright to you? What, you’re saying it’s fine to leave me by myself?”

This isn’t what Kokichi meant, this isn’t what he was aiming for. He wants to get rid of this depressing mood already, he hates facing negative feelings more than anything; and so, he puts on a smile as best as he can and giggles, “Nishishi! That’s not what I mean, Himiko; you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” she challenged, ignoring his happy vibe and letting go of his hand that kept her close to him.

“I mean…” Kokichi finds himself having a hard time answering; from all of the things he can do and knows how to do, expressing his honest feelings wasn’t one of them. He doesn’t know why he finds such a simple thing so hard to do, but he does. “You’re the reason why I live, so if I have to die for having fun with you, then so be it; it’s all worth it.”

“Really? And what about me? You’re the reason why I live, so if you die, what do you think would happen to me?” the tears begin to flow from her eyes now, being from both sadness and anger.

‘Oh no, she’s crying; you made her cry. Dammit, why am I so bad at comforting her? Why do I always upset her whenever I’m trying to make her feel better?’ Kokichi complains in his head and lets out his frustration at her, “I mean, I’m not the only one doing all of this destructive crap; you’re doing it just as much as I am, so in the end, we’ll probably die together, anyway.”

Himiko goes silent for a while, giving him a frown that pierces right through his chest and makes him regret saying all the things he did. “...I’m going home,” she finally speaks, and it makes him all the more upset. 

“What?” Kokichi grabs a hold of her wrist and persuades her, “Come on, it’s still early in the morn-”

“I said I’m going home!” she tugs her hand away from his, and once seeing the hurt look on his face, speaks in a softer tone, “I just feel tired… I want to relax in my bed by myself...”

“Oh- uh- okay… I could drive you home, if you want,” Kokichi offered, trying to keep her with him as much as he could.

“No, it’s okay… I’ll walk home, my house isn’t too far away, after all…” 

She wants to walk home despite just saying that she’s tired? It doesn’t take a detective to know that she wants to be away from him without hurting his feelings, she’s too easy to read. “Alright… That’s fine… So… see you tonight? Or tomorrow?” Kokichi asks awkwardly, trying to give himself some kind of hope.

“Maybe…” Himiko doesn’t specify what the ‘maybe’ was for as she began to walk away, dropping her head and staring at her own two feet. “I don’t know, really… Goodbye.”

Kokichi has trouble giving her a goodbye in return; if he can’t even give her a simple goodbye, what made him think that it’ll be fine to die and leave her on her own? He feels himself hating himself more than ever at that moment as the closest thing he could manage to a ‘goodbye’ is, “See ya later…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I finally got to write an American movie centered around teens in the 70s kind of story with Oumeno. I’ve always wanted to do that with this pairing! Why? I have no idea.


End file.
